Mistakes
by liesunheardof
Summary: Harry made the mistake of breaking up with Draco. 5 years later they meet up again, but Draco has a big suprise for him. Slash, mpreg. Don't like don't read.
1. From Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Curse words, mpreggers, bit of veela!draco just a tiny bit. Oh yea slash. **

**

* * *

**

Mistakes

The last day of year. The most important yet most heart-breaking day for 7th years. This day was seen with anticipation and excitement, or with sadness. Whichever way you saw it, it was the last day for them before they would go out in the real world and leave their teenage years behind. Everyone was excited yet at the same time a bit sad. For some of them it would be the last time they would see their friends, or the crushes they never told their feelings for. It meant for some couples the end of their relationship. For some would be going far away from their beloved and a long-distance relationship seemed impossible. These events happened every single year, the heartbreak, the excitement, and the anticipation for a second chance at life.

For one couple however, this day was filled with heartbreak unbeknownst to each other. The most famous couple of the school was soon ripped in two, by the harshness of reality and the insecurities of their own emotions. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy started dating in their 6th year unknown to everyone save a few professors. They announced their relationship during the beginning of their last year. They were happy. But that happiness was ripped out from under them when the looming thought of reality came up.

The day before Harry wanted to talk to Draco, to break up with him. Harry was afraid that Draco was going to be in danger due to the fact Harry was going to the Auror department of the ministry. There was some stray death eaters still out there; no matter how many they eliminated in the brief battle where Voldemort died. He was also insecure that he wasn't what Draco had wanted. He kept thinking that he wasn't the best for Draco. These emotions just escalated after time, which was the catalyst for their breakup. Insecurities that he couldn't help but feel; that brought the ruin of their time together.

Draco was shocked when Harry had confronted him before the last day of school to tell him that he wanted to breakup. He had been shocked, then angered. He demanded answers wondering why. He thought they were doing so well. He didn't know what went wrong. Draco listened to his pathetic excuses, for a few minutes before he turned cold to Harry telling him if that was what he wanted he would give it to him. Then he turned and walked right back into the school in what seemed to be in a state of anger, but in reality his heart was slowly shattering with each step he took away from him. As soon as he was out of sight he ran back to his private room, just to see one of his best friends waiting for him.

Harry stood there for how long he didn't know. All he knew was that he just broke his beloved angel's heart. In the process he broke his own as well. It was enough to make him fall on his knees and start crying.

Draco stormed straight past Pansy and threw himself on his bed crying. Pansy waiting to ask Draco where they were going to celebrate afterwards was shocked to see him come in with unshed tears in his eyes. She slowly walked into his room asking, " What's wrong Draco?"

Draco answered his words seemed to be filled with sadness and anger " Harry just told me he no longer wanted to be with me."

Pansy shocked stuttered "Wh…wha…what the fucking hell?! How the fuck did this happen!"

"I don't know I thought we were doing great. I don't know." Draco said trying to keep from totally breaking down.

Pansy outraged yelled, "I'm going to fucking kill Potter! I'm going to dig out his entrails with a fucking butter knife! He'll be lucky if he doesn't die while I'm doing it! The fucking ass, I'm going to make him suffer!"

Draco replied " Don't Pansy, he's not worth our time. I just wished I could've seen that sooner." Pansy silently took in his words and how broken he sounded. She wrapped her arms around him and starting murmuring words of encouragement, slowly rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him. Draco continued to silently sob.

**NEXT DAY**

Draco just stared not hearing Dumbledore's speech on how the fun the 7th years' last year was. He made sure when he woke up that morning that no evidence of last night was showing. He didn't want to give Harry the pleasure of knowing that he had cried. He had yet to tell his godfather about last night, due to his unstable emotions. He had not wanted to tell him till he knew that his godfather wasn't going to go on a rampage to kill the boy who lived. Soon before he knew it the ceremony was over and everyone was getting up to say their last good-byes. Draco just walked straight out the doors to get into a carriage. He no longer wanted to be in that school, he no longer wanted to see Harry's face. Minutes later he saw Pansy and Blaise join him.

They started to chat about anything, as long as it wasn't Harry. They both knew that subject was taboo. They both though wanted to rip the Gryfinndor to shreds for hurting Draco. They also knew that once Snape caught wind of this he would personally torture the bloody boy who wouldn't die for breaking Draco's heart. They were both surprised Potter had the audacity to do so when they both heard Snape threaten him with castration before he would slowly kill him if he as so much made Draco cry. But at this moment they didn't care. All they cared about was how Draco was feeling and if he was going to be okay. Sensing they wanted reassurance he said quietly "I'll be okay. I'll live guys. You know me I'm strong. If I'm strong enough to be put through abuse I'm strong enough to live through this." After finishing his tiny speech he felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks. His friends seeing this rushed to his side and hugged him whispering words like you'll be okay, we're here for you, don't worry the pain will go away. Draco slowly digested their words; silently promising himself that no matter what he was going to be strong. He was going to live no matter what happened. He was going to need his strength because in a few months he was going to get a major surprise.

* * *

**FEW MONTHS LATER**

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! How the FUCK did this happen to me?! How in the fucking hell did I get pregnant?!" Draco shouted, his voice very shrill.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. It's not common, but not unusual either. It seems the tiny amount of veela blood in your genes gave the capability to get pregnant and to give birth to children," the midwife said.

"Calm down don't tell me to calm down woman! I'm fucking pregnant! I'm only fucking eighteen! I'm not old enough to be a father! Oh my god this can't be happening to me. This must be a bad dream." Draco yelled. His midwife just repeated the same words and gave him information on what to expect and when his twins, yes twins, were going to be born. She told him some time around mid January maybe the 18th or the 20th.

Giving him those dates he thought to when the start of the pregnancy was, April 1st. That would be 3 months to this day. He was shocked that he didn't notice he was pregnant for 2 and ½ fucking months. He started to notice a few weird symptoms so he thinking he was sick he went to her. He didn't like St. Mungo's so he decided to go to the midwife who he trusted, considering she was the one who helped his mother give birth to him.

Apparating back to his chateau in France he thought about what he was going to do about this problem. He dazedly walked to his kitchen to see Pansy cooking. Startled he yelped saying "What the hell are you doing here woman?!"

Pansy huffed and replied "What does it look like I'm doing Draco? So are you sick."

Draco hearing those words snorted and snapped back "No, I'm not sick. I'm fucking pregnant." Pansy hearing those words dropped what she was doing and twisted around to stare at him. She kept closing and opening her mouth every few seconds. It was quite comical, but the situation was not.

She shrieked "WHAT! You're pregnant. How did that happen? Are you sure? You must be pulling my leg Draco," the words coming out her mouth a mile per second.

Draco just sat down at his table and repeated his words "I'm pregnant. How else did it fucking happen. Yes, I'm bloody sure. No, I'm not pulling your leg Pansy." Pansy paused and slowly ran through her mind the questions she asked him, after understanding she calmly sat down and took Draco's hands into hers.

She calmly asked, "Are you all right? Are you going to keep them?" Draco just nodded his head yes to both questions. He had thought about what he was going with his children while he was at the Elsie's cottage. He was most definitely going to keep them. It would be dangerous to have an abortion after the first trimester anyhow. Draco also couldn't bear the thought of giving up his children for adoption. He assessed the situation quietly. He had money, he had a home, he would have to quit his job, but all in all he should be fine. Pansy just sighed and said; " I wonder how Blaise and Snape will take this. I don't think they will be very happy with Potter once they hear this. If anything they'll probably be even more angry with him."

Draco smiled sadly and replied "No they won't be happy with him, but they will be happy for me unless they don't want to see me again. I'm keeping them, both of them." Draco took one look at Pansy's face and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention I was having twins didn't I." Laughing Draco added " It seems to a boy and a girl from what she could tell aura wise."

Pansy just gaped at him for a few seconds before finally saying " Good for you Draco." Hugging him she repeated her words, Draco took this opportunity to put his head on her shoulder and cry. He had a few rough weeks after graduation, and now this. But he knew this wasn't going to set him back. No, this was going to be a new beginning for him. A new tomorrow.

* * *

**6 MONTHS AND 2 WEEKS LATER**

**"**Push Draco. Come on just a bit more and she'll be out." Elsie said soothingly.

Draco just grunted and said, "I am fucking pushing woman." With those words his 2nd child popped out. His baby boy had come out 3 minutes earlier. Elsie after cleaning them up brought them to him, for him to hold. He held them in his arms, looking at them for a few minutes; cooing about how cute they looked. Pansy stood nearby looking at Draco's babies noticing that they both had Potter's green eyes and Draco's silvery-blond hair. She couldn't help but think that they would be gorgeous by the time they grew up.

Pansy asked, " What are you going to name them Draco?"

Draco looked at his son and said " Richard Kenneth Malfoy." Looking toward his daughter "Abigail Gwendolyn Malfoy." Smiling he kissed each of their foreheads.

Pansy replied "Beautiful names Draco, absolutely perfect." She then turned to see Blaise and Snape come in.

Blaise smiled at his best friend and said, " So where are the little prunes. Their uncle would like to see them."

Snape said " Why would they want to see their pathetic Italian uncle when they can see me, their godfather. What did you name them Draco?"

Draco smiled at both of them and replied handing his son to Blaise "Richard Kenneth Malfoy." He then handed his daughter over to Severus saying "Abigail Gwendolyn Malfoy."

Draco smiled tiredly and asked "Does Elsie have the birth certificates ready yet?" Pansy nodded quietly watching Blaise's attempts to make Richard smile. While Snape's face was lit in happiness as Abigail pulled a lock of his dark hair in her tiny little fist. Watching them Draco heard Elsie come in, she held the two birth certificates.

She opened her mouth and asked, " Who's the father?" at that moment everyone in the room became quiet except for the two twins. Blaise sneered at the thought of Potter, while Pansy just stood quietly smiling sadly.

Snape on the other hand replied nastily " The name of the father is insignificant. The twins do not need that information on their birth certificates." Every time he thought about the boy who fathered his godson's twins he twitched with suppressed anger. Severus was furious that Draco didn't let him do anything to the sodding boy who wouldn't stay dead. His fingers tweaked ever so slightly like they wanted to wring someone's neck.

Elsie sighed and said, "It's all right we can leave that part blank." She handed the birth certificates over to Draco for him to sign. Draco signed his signature as always, neat and with flair. Once done with that he held out his arms for his children again. Blaise and Severus handed over the twins and Draco smiled sweetly crooning to his beloved babies.

On January 15, 1998 Draco Malfoy age eighteen gave birth to his two twin babies, Richard Kenneth Malfoy and Abigail Gwendolyn Malfoy.

* * *

**A/n:** I have been working on this for months already. Still not done with it yet. But I have this feeling if I don't post it, then I will never finish it. So here it is. This will probably have 2 parts to it, maybe 3 if I write too much. Like it hate it. I really don't care just tell me. Till the next chapter.


	2. 5 years later

**Warnings: Mpreggers. A bit of Harry bashing. Some swearing. And a bit of fluffiness. **

**A/n: The ending is kind of rushed, but I like it. This chapter and finishing the story is kind of my one day late 16th birthday present to myself. I hate Friday birthdays. I would've finished it on Friday but too much stuff to do. So I hope you guys like this ending.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER **

"Daddy! Come here I found what I wanted for my birthday!" yelled Abby.

"Coming sweetie. Blaise can you hold these bags for me. Thank you. Want to come Richie?" Draco asked.

"Sure daddy," replied Richie. Draco and Richie slowly walked over to where Abby was. She was looking at an art set in the window of an art shop. Richie looked inside and said "Daddy let's go inside. I see some paints I want." Tugging Draco along the twins entered the shop. Richie started to look at the paints while Abby went up to the man working at the counter.

She politely asked "Excuse me sir, but can I see the art set in the window."

The owner chuckled and answered "Yes, you can."

Abby replied "Thank you, sir." All the while Draco stared indulgently at his two beloved children. At twenty-one Draco was still very gorgeous, but they were some wrinkles. A sign that he worried a bit too much over his twins. He felt a hand slip into his and he stared down at his son smiling.

He asked "Found what you wanted Richie."

Richie responded "Yes daddy," holding a set of paints in his pale hands.

Abby was just finished looking at the art set. She declared " That's what I want daddy."

Draco smiled and said, "Let's pay for them shall we."

The owner chuckled and asked, "How old are they? They're twins correct."

Draco nodded and replied "They're five today. It's their birthday."

The owner nodded knowingly and said "Really nice manners for five year olds. You taught them well sir." Draco smiled and replied with a thank you. He then handed over the money and the owner got to wrapping up the twin's presents. Once he was done he smiled and gave each child a lollipop and said "Happy birthday."

The twins replied with a smile, "Thank you sir." With that they walked out the store to see Blaise and Pansy waiting for them. Both twins ran toward their aunt and uncle both babbling about their purchases. They smiled at the twins remembering the day they were born. Their father sweating and swearing at the midwife. But it was all worth it for Draco, he had two anchors holding him in place.

Draco clapped his hands lightly and said "Time to go ducklings. We have a cake waiting for you two at home." The twins smiled and grabbed their daddy's hand. They were about to walk away but right then they heard a voice. A voice Draco hadn't heard in five years.

He called out "Draco. Is that you?" Draco momentarily stunned just stood there for a few seconds before quietly handing his children to Pansy and Blaise. He then turned around to see the face of his ex-boyfriend all grown up. The years were good to Harry Potter. He still looked as fit as ever and still had the chiseled handsome face Draco loved.

While Draco was assessing Harry, he was also doing the same thing. Harry saw the premature wrinkles, but he also saw in his eyes a lingering sadness. A lingering sadness that he had caused. But still Draco looked as gorgeous as ever. Silvery-blond hair in a fashionable cut clothes that hung on his every curve. To Harry, Draco looked good enough to eat. He was still to busy eating Draco with his eyes when he heard "Daddy who's that." He looked and saw two little blond children who looked about five or so with Draco's hair. But he what surprised him was the color of their eyes, a green like his and only his.

Draco turned to face his children and replied " This is Harry Potter ducklings. He's an old classmate of daddy's. Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise knew him also." Draco was surprised and a bit nervous about seeing Harry again. He didn't think he would see Harry in muggle London. But he was very nervous about what would Harry say when he saw his ducklings green eyes. Green eyes that Draco had always loved. First when he met Harry and next when he had his beloved children.

Pansy sensing the situation they were in at this moment said, "Why don't you come with us Potter? It's the twins birthday today, I don't think they would feel imposed if we invited one more person." Said children both nodded their heads, curious as to why the strange tall man with black messy hair had their green eyes also. Draco sighed and nodded his assent as well. He turned to Harry and beckoned with his finger. Harry came closer and then he was being dragged along to an abandoned alley where he felt himself being apparated.

He came in sight of a quaint chateau in what seemed to be in France as far as he could tell. He silently followed Draco and the twins, who were bouncing up and down chattering about the cake Uncle Sev made for them. With that Blaise opened the door and Pansy followed him. The twins then ran into the kitchen shouting for their Uncle Sev. Harry just followed Draco in Draco pointed a couch. Harry taking this as an order to sit down, did.

Now Uncle Sev was currently in the kitchen finishing up the details on the twin's cake when he heard them come in. He paused and asked, "How was the trip? Find anything you two wanted."

The twins nodded their heads and Richie replied "We met this tall man with black hair."

Then Abby interrupted and continued "He had green eyes just like ours Uncle Sev."

The twins then both finished talking by saying, "Daddy said he was Harry Potter. Aunt Pansy invited him to our birthday party." Once Severus had heard the description of the man they had met in muggle London he stormed out of the kitchen wanting to seriously maim the stupid boy who had hurt his godson five years ago. There in Draco's living room was Harry Potter the boy who just wouldn't fucking die. Severus was furious, the idiot had the nerve to sit there on Draco's couch, all the while staring at his beloved godson.

"Potter!" Severus barked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco wasn't surprised to see his godfather angry. He was just surprised that he wasn't angry enough to just curse Harry and get it over with.

Harry just responded calmly "Here in this room, or just here on the earth Professor Snape." Draco was surprised to see Harry not take the bait Severus had thrown. He supposed that Harry had grown up in more ways than one. Harry's temper was no longer as easy to set off as it was back during their Hogwarts days. This isn't what shocked him; no what shocked him was that Harry hadn't asked a multitude of questions such as if the twins were his or why he didn't come to him for help. It didn't help Draco much when he realized that when Harry asked those sorts of questions he would have to answer, alone. He didn't want to answer those questions. They would just bring up all those buried emotions that Draco didn't want to drag up after so many years apart. Having his ducklings helped Draco move on, however the color of his ducklings eyes made it all the much harder to forget the boy who he loved oh so much. It made the process of convincing himself that he was no longer in love with the boy who broke his heart, so much harder. Draco however just couldn't help but continue loving him. It seemed that Draco could never get over the boy who stole his heart from the cage it was held in for so many years before anyone even noticed it was there.

Sensing Harry was nervous and had questions Draco said, "Let's go talk in my study." He then got up and went down the hallway Harry had passed on his way to the living room. Draco stopped at a pair of beautiful oak doors, opening them he gestured for Harry to go in and sit down.

Harry sat down on the chair in front of Draco's desk waiting a for him to sit down before he blurted out "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco replied "And tell you what. Oh, hi this is your ex-boyfriend, oh yea I'm fucking pregnant! How well would you have taken it," voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry said as calmly as possible "I had a right to know though Draco. Wouldn't you think the father of your children had a right to know?"

Draco snapped back "No! You didn't have a right to know. Want to know why. You lost the right to know anything else about me when you broke my heart!"

Harry sighed and replied " You're right. I lost the right to know the day I broke your heart. But still would it had killed you to owl me about them."

"Yes. Yes, it would've killed me to do so." Draco said quietly sounding so broken. "I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after graduation. You know what the midwife told me when I went to see her. She told me I was three months pregnant, three Harry. Meaning I was already pregnant at Hogwarts."

Harry gaped in surprise silently doing the math in his head. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak " You mean you were pregnant and I left you two months in." Seeing Draco nodding his head Harry continued to speak " How did this happen? As far as I know men can't get pregnant, even in the wizarding world."

Draco quietly said, " Elsie said it was because of the veela genes in my blood, no matter the tiny amount. It seemed that being able to be impregnated was one of the traits I inherited." Harry was speechless.

Draco sighed and decided leave the conversation at that. Standing up he walked toward the door, hand on the knob he turned and asked, " Are you coming?" He nodded and followed Draco.

Seeing Draco enter the living room, Severus grabbed Draco by the arm and proceeded to drag him into the kitchen for a private talk. A talk about how not to let stupid heroes into your home, especially if that hero was your ex-boyfriend. He couldn't believe Draco's stupidity. He was so sure when Draco told him he was dating the boy who lived to annoy that Draco was under a spell or love potion of some sort. Once he stopped denying it, he had hoped that Potter would've kept his godson happy, in hopes of not further destroying what was left of Draco's heart. But he was wrong; Potter had destroyed Draco the day he broke up with him. Severus never forgave him, and he vowed that he never would. Even if said hero helped bring two more angels into the world. He swerved "What in the world is Potter is still doing here Draco? Have you forgotten what he has done to you?"

Draco shook his head. "I will never forget what Harry has done Severus. I don't think I ever can. But that doesn't mean that he can't spend some time with the his own children."

"Whose existence he never knew about? May I remind you Draco that he broke your heart, he also left you three months in."

"No you don't, but we didn't know I could get pregnant let alone be pregnant. I'm not going as far as to say it was all my fault that he didn't know about Richie and Abby, but it was mostly my fault. After all I wasn't going to tell him about them. It would look like I was going to guilt him into getting back with me. I won't have that Severus, if he is happier without me then fine."

"You stupid child. What happened to the spoilt boy who if he didn't get what he wanted would throw tantrums and do whatever the cost to get what he desired?" He said chuckling slightly.

"He grew up Sev. He grew up." Severus just sighed and took Draco into a hug.

" It's all right Draco. Everything will be fine, you have Pansy, Blaise, and I hate to say it even me. There's no need for Potter." All Draco could do was nod his head and smile sadly. "No more wasting tears on Potter. The twins are waiting for their daddy and uncle Sev. Mustn't keep them waiting should we." Draco let a breath of air, before following Severus back into the living room.

"Draco. Took you long enough. Thought Snape locked you up in your room, to keep you away from Potter." Blaise said laughingly. Pansy just smiled and smacked Blaise upside the head. Hearing laughter Draco swerved his head to see the twins playing tag with Harry. He took this moment to see that his children actually looked like Harry more than he thought. It made him feel happy and sad at the same time.

Then Severus came from the kitchen with the cake, which held five lit candles. They all started to sing "Happy Birthday". Richie and Abby started clapping and giggling. Both were waiting for uncle Sev to put the cake down so they could make their wish and blow out the candles. Looking at each other they both nodded and silently made their wish before blowing out the candles.

After the blowing of the candles Severus started to cut up the cake. When Severus got to Harry he roughly put a piece of cake in his hands, his glower speaking volumes. It didn't perturb him at all. It was something he was used to anyhow. He quietly picked at the cake, all the while staring at Draco. He couldn't help but feel extreme pain every time he thought of how Draco and the twins. But that didn't matter right now all that mattered was how he could back into Draco's life. Seeing Pansy and Blaise say goodbye and hug the twins and Draco, he knew that it was time to leave. But he didn't want to, not yet. Not until he convinced Draco to take him back, or at least give him a chance.

Sending the twins upstairs he told them he would be upstairs in a few minutes to tuck them in. Turning to Harry he said, "It's time for you to leave Harry."

"I will, but after you let me talk to you."

"What's there left to talk about Harry? The twins? Our relationship? Or rather what's left of it."

" Please give me a chance. I promise you it won't happen again." Harry pleaded.

" It wasn't supposed to happen at all Harry. You promised me forever! You promised me through thick and thin! You promised me even in death! There are no second chances Harry! Not for you. Not at the expense of my heart and my children. No."

"I'm sorry so sorry. I was stupid and insecure back then. I'm still insecure, but I can't help it if I think that I'm not worthy of you. I couldn't help but try to keep you from harm even if it meant letting you go!" Harry sat there and pressed his hands into his face trying to calm himself.

Draco shook his head. " Idiot! Stupid Gryffindor! I didn't need your protection back then, and I still don't need it! All I wanted was for you to love me! I just wanted you to be there Harry."

"I'm here now. Please give me another chance. I'm begging you. I'll do anything." His eyes begging Draco to forgive, to let him back into his life.

It hurt Draco when Harry broke up with him, but it hurt even more not having Harry around. " One more chance. If you break my heart once more, there will be no coming back to me. However we'll start from scratch, just like back in 6th year. Dating first and then maybe you'll earn your spot back in my life. But that's if Richie and Abby approve of you."

" Yes anything you want! I'll woo you all over again. I don't care. I just want you back in my life. I want to get to know my kids."

" You'll get your spot back in my life, that's if you can charm me again." Draco said haughtily.

"Watch me. I'll get back in your life. Even if it kills me, I will get you to love me again." Harry declared.

* * *

A/n 2: I rather like this story. Probably my favorite out of all the ones I wrote. I was thinking of maybe putting up an epilogue, or a oneshot sequel. Either way there maybe a possiblity that I might actually finish the idea that ran through my head on Thursday. Thanks to the reviewers, you guys made my day. Watch for my next story. "Getting in Draco Malfoy's Pants". I may not post it but who knows I'm fickle. Here's a little summary for you guys.

There are tons of fics where Draco tries to get into Harry's pants. I'm tired of those. So here's a story where Harry tries to get into Malfoy's. It starts with a bet, and it escalates. Watch Harry try to seduce Draco. Watch Draco be cunning and scheming as only the prince of Slytherin can be. Humor and romance with a dash of angst.


End file.
